Shade Of Gray
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray, can they get out of it, together?
1. Chapter 1

**Shades Of Gray**

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray. Can they get themselves out of it?****

Beta: Shadow shadowsong ****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story.

_  
Chapter 1: Shades of Gray

Memories of daylight  
Fall warm upon my mind  
Teasing me,  
Tormenting me,  
With all i've left behind

My heart beats cold  
All hope is gone, and  
I live in Shades Of Gray

The moon my sun,  
The sun my death  
Should I surrender to the day?

The sun's light once a blessing  
Now drives me to my lair  
Where I dream of it's warmth,  
Yearn for it's light  
And pray it ne'er finds me there

Now a creature of darkness  
I am every nightmare come true  
Fears made Flesh  
The terror of the night  
And I have come  
For you

_

I do not own the poem "Shades of Gray". It was Orrigionaly written by: Amanda Ashly, and Used in the story "Shades of Gray" Written by: Amanda Ashly. I also do not own the tittle "Shades Of Gray" seeing as how it is a published book. (Oh and you should read it. Vampires, such a good book). :)

I hope you liked it, it is the beginning of my story you'll get it because the poems name is "Shades Of Gray" and my story is called "Shades Of Gray" and I thought well I'll use it because its got the same name and it sorta somehow goes with my theme for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shades Of Gray**

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray, can they get out of it, together?****

Beta: Shadow shadowsong ****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story.

_  
Chapter 2: Painfull Memories

"Zero run!" A boy screamed to his doppleganger. "No, Ichiru!" Zero screamed back defiantly. Suddenly a hand broke through Ichiru's chest, that left him gasping for breath. Ichiru gave a small smile before saying, "Zero did you know I have always hated you? And if you dont run, I will hate you even more if I see you up in heaven with me?" he half said, half asked.

That time Zero did run, not bothering to see Ichiru's body drop to the floor, dead. The person behind the now dead Ichiru sighed. And rummbleing in a deep voice said, "My new toy has run off. Oh what happyness it will bring me to see that boy scream in agony as I take him again and again" he said his white teeth gleaming in the dark as he walked away from the dead boy.

Zero ran and ran, untill he could run no more. He lay panting underneath a tree, untill a shadow loomed under him. Zero flinched. "Shhh, little boy, I will not hurt you. My name is Kaine Cross, come on lets get you someplace warm" he said hefting the boy up and walking away. "Where are your parents?" Kaine asked. Zero didnt answer, just stared up at the man with blank, dead eyes, and Kaine caught the sight of some blood, on the boy's chin. "Where... they murdered?" He asked. Zero nodded, pain flashing through his eyes.

Kaine gave a small smile. "Then you may stay with me" He said as he read a quite large house. When Cross walked in and set Zero down, he muttered "Zero".

"I'm sorry what?" Cross asked.

"Zero. Zero Kiryuu" He said.

Cross smiled. "Well then welcome to the family, Zero Kiryuu" He said as he led the boy deep into the confines of the house. And outside the man who killed the boys parents, and brother, stood seething. "Well little Zero, it would seem I will have to wait a while. But don't worry, I will be back for you, my little toy". And with that he was gone.

_

So how was it? I must admit, I probably could have done better. But hey, sue me, everybody has their crap days. Well review me, because it gives me fuel to make another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shades Of Gray**

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray, can they get out of it, together?****

Beta: Shadow shadowsong (but he is not beta'ing this story)****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story.

_Inner thoughts_  
_**Self inner thoughts**_ (like your other self talking to you. Oh you'll get it soon)  
Normal  
_Dreams  
_**Food Recepies **or** Food Names**

ME: Okaaaaay if this took to long I am sorry but- no I do not have an exuse this time-drat. Well if you kind of get confused at some parts, well they switch POV even though I didnt write that (POV) thing, so it'll go from Zero's POV one paragraph and then mybe to Kaname's in the next so be on the lookout for that, and if you notice it and it annoys you then PM me, dont put that in the review cuz I cant get on my email right now ( I swear my computors infected with stupid!)

Chapter 3: Meeting Him

Zero sighed as he shut the well used book carefully, as to not rip any pages, as he set the book on his bedside table. _'It's been four years since that fatefull night'___Zero thought as he snuggled into the pillows. Just as he was nodding off, fate decided it wanted to 'fuck' with him, (and no not that way. Minds out of the gutter people! It doesn't get "Their" untill later) and in came his adopted father, Kaine Cross.

"Zero!" He yelled, very loud right in Zero's hypersensitive ears. "Did you finnish that book already?" Cross asked as he eyed the book placed on Zero's bedside. _'No, I let a COW finnish it' _Zero thought but instead replied, "Yeah, Stephen King is a really good author, I finnished it in no time" Zero said. "Which one did you finnish this time?" Cros pryed. "Bag of Bones" came Zero's reply, and Cross paled.

"W-well" He stammered, "Back to what I came here to tell you. Were having some guests tonight and I would like you to cook" Kaine told Zero. " Why?" Zero asked knowing why but liked to tease him about it. "Well unless you dont want to be poisened, then I suggest you get down to that kitchen and start cooking before _I _do" Cross said, giving Zero a sly grin. Zero snickered, and said "Yeah I know, you cant even boil water". And with that, Zero got off his bed and headed down to the kitchen. Cross shook his head. "What am I going to do with him?"

_  
*Meanwhile*

"But Kaname" a young girl whined. "No yuuki I will not go, I refuse" the now newly named Kaname said to his younger sister. "But you never go out anymore, your becoming a hermit" Yuuki said, giving him her best "Kicked puppy" look.

When Kaname saw the look, he caved. Kaname never stood a chance with Yuuki's 'looks'. "Alright fine, I'll go, but only this once" Kaname said, and Yuuki squealed, running up to her room to go change. Kaname sighed, he could never withstand Yuuki, maybe for a little while but he always gave up to his little sister. She was his 'Dear Girl' the only one in the entire world.

(Alright this is the Author speaking. Next we have the dinner scene, but when you read the recepies, dont go all _'Barry the Chopper'_ on me and say this isn't a Japanese style meal. I know that for god sakes, but the meal I am about to mention is so damn good, I just _HAD_ to mention it in this story).

Zero gave a low hum, as he pulled out his freshly made **'Honey Pineapple Glazed Ham'** (I will give you the recipy if you want it...well all you really need is ham and pineapple), and set it off to the side, as he quickly started to mash his potatoes, and finnish cooking the brocoli (yuck I cant stand Brocoli, it makes me feel like i'm eating baby trees), and his freshly picked carrots.

When all was done he set the table and placed the food on it as he heard the door bell ring signaling their guests arrival. He also heard Cross yell, "I'll get it!" also. Zero quickly cleaned the kitchen and whent upsatirs to get clean and get into some clean clothes.

"Ahhh, Yuuki, and Kaname! It's good to see you both!" Cross exclaimed as he let them both in. "Come with me, we must wait for our other guest, for he is not ready yet" Cross said, and Yuuki nodded in agreement, but Kaname just looked bored, as they were led into the living room, to wait for the 'other guest'.

* 5 minutes later*

Zero walked down, shaking his wet hair so it would not drip on his white dress shirt. Zero had chosen, a pair of old ripped and faded jeans, followed by a white dress shirt (untucked of course), and a slightly loosened tie, that gave him a slightly innocent school boy look, but at the same time someone you wouldn't want to mess with. When he got down, he heard Cross talking so he followed the voice, not expecting to see _'Him'_.

What he saw, was a man with delicate yet firm features, followed with perfect brown hair. He was wearing, very nice dark blue jeans, and a blood red dress shirt (which was deffinetly untucked!). The man seemed to sence him and looked up. And those eyes, oh those _eyes_! They were so very dark, they just took his breath away. But there was something hauntingly familiar with those features, but Zero couldnt quite figure it out, so he pushed the thought aside.

Kaname was only half listening to Cross when he felt another pressence, and when he looked up, he saw a young man standing there, just staring at him. Kaname decided to break the silence. "Umm...Hello" Kaname murmmered, and Cross looked to where he was looking. "Ah Zero, decided to join us?" He asked teasingly. Zero's only reply was a very loud 'Huff'."Oh I almost forgot, Zero this is Kaname and Yuuki Kuran, Kaname Yuuki this is Zero Kiryuu" Cross said as he led them into the dinning room, seeing as how evryone was here and vey eager to eat.

At first they ate in silence, but as the silence grew, so did the tention, so Kaname (for once) started small talk. "So Cross, this is awefully good, did you make it?" he asked. Cross shook his head, "No Zero here cooked it all" Cross stated, and Kaname looked at Zero. "This is certainly good, thank you" Kaname said. "Whatever" came Zero's reply, and Kaname noticed that his voice was soft but rough all at the same time. All through dinner it was mostly Cross and Yuuki who talked and Zero and Kaname just stood off in the sidelines, giving off a nod or quick comment.

When dinner was over, Zero was getting ready to gather the plates when Kaname steped in and took them. "Allow me, you cooked a very nice dinner, so let me take these" he said, and Zero nodded, and couldnt help but oggle Kaname's ass as he walked away with the dishes.

Afetr a little more Cross/Yuuki talk, Kaname decided it was time to leave. "Thank you, Cross for having us over for dinner" Yuuki said as she walked away with her brother. "Goodbye!" Cross called back.

Zero nor Kaname said anything, but that night as they both lay in bed awake, they thought about eachother, and just replayed the image of oneanother, untill sleep claimed them.

Well how did you like that? It turned out pretty good, even though the wind is blowing very hard and shaking our whole house It was like someone screaming in my ear! Evry time it creaked and groaned, I was like, who let the grudge out? But ya please review, and dont send me flames because I will just read them, laugh, show them to my friends, read them again, and laugh some more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades Of Gray**

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray. Can they get themselves out of it?

**Beta: **Shadow shadowsong (he is not beta'ing this story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story.

ME: Hooooo boy i think this ones gonna be a shorty. If it turns out that way Im sorry!So I have a little 'funny' (if you want to call it that story). Dear god, my hair is short but long enough to scare the crap outta me. Im just sitting here typing and I feel something move on my arm so my reaction is to shriek "SPIDER!" and jump up and down trying to get it offa me. Turns out it's only my hair. Im such a pansy when it comes to this, (oh im fine with blood battles, but when it comes to spiders im a pansy. Same with movies, the whole im taking a bath in your blood thing im fine with, and then, *PING!* (toaster goes off magically) *SHRIEKS!* T.T *cries* (happened when I was watching THE HILLS HAVE EYES 1 AND 2) Never again.

Chapter 4: Thinking About him

*This is a couple weeks after the dinner*

Zero sighed, his thoughts were still on Kaname Kuran, from the dinner last week. For some reason he felt drawn to the man, for no apparent reason. And Zero was still trying to figure that part out. All day he hadnt been concentrating on the work that the house needed, and had been off in his own little world.

Kaname's eye's seemed cold to evryone but him, and that made Zero a little uneasy. But those eyes seemed to stare at him like he was looking into his past, and _slowly start undressing him with his ey_-Zero stopped in mid thought, and flushed bright crimson. Zero shook his head hoping that those errotic thoughts would fly out of his head.

They didn't, they came back. Ten-fold. More errotic immages flashed through his mind, and Zero had to pinch his nose in order to stop from getting a nosebleed.

Just then Cross walked by. "Zero are you alright?" He asked. "Mmm phine (I'm fine)" Came the reply, and Cross just walked on, but when Zero was out of sight, Cross broke out in an enormous grin, full well knowing what had gone throught Zero's mind just then.

Zero let go of his nose and breathed a sigh of releif, when Cross was gone. _'Good, no more little-'_Zero thought but stoped in mid thought sentence as another errotic thought filled his mind_ 'AH! Ka-Kaname...m-more! AH! F-Fuck Me!' _.

This time Zero was too late as the blodd ran down his noes quite fast. Zero ran up to his room, and into his bathroom to clean up hid noesbleed and take a very, _Very,_ cold shower. But that didn't stop him from thinking about a certain Kuran.

Kaname sighed, and leaned back in his office chair. He hadnt been able to get Zero out of his head for quite some time now. Kaname thought back to the time he first saw Zero when he walked down for dinner.

_Flashback_

_Kaname looked up and his breath was taken away. For here in front of him was a Sex God on legs! The man was certainly pale, with his strange silver hair and unique violet eyes. He had soft feminen looks about him, that drew Kaname in. As Kaname looked at him closer he noticed a big black tatoo on his neck. _

_That certainly stood out, but it just seemed to add on to the intensity the man gave Kaname. Kaname's eyes roamed over the other's body, practically undressing him with his eyes. Long, pale, slender legs. Broad shoulders, and muscled arms, followed with a cold stare. Kaname was intrigued. "Oh I'm sorry, Kaname Kuran, Yuuki Kuran, this si Zero Kiryuu._

_End Flashback_

Kaname suddenly had a very errotic thought. _'Ah Kaname...more, please! Fuck me!' _, as he immagined those violet eyes clouded over in lust, and that voice calling out his name only.

Kaname plugged his nose, and willed himself to calm down. When he was calm enough, Kaname leaned foreward in his seat, and began to work again, missing his sister peeking in and giggling quietly, for she had seen the whole thing. Kaname didn't stop thinking about Zero for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shades Of Gray**

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray. Can they get themselves out of it?

**Beta: **Shadow shadowsong (he is not beta'ing this story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story.

ME: Okay I have another story going on right now called My Rockstar Boyfriend, and this one well I know that evryone who's reading this one or that one want the one their reading done so after this is posted the poll will maybe be up 2 or 3 weeks so vote now! And whichever wins will be finnished first! :P

Oh and I almost forgot, Kaname is a vampire but Zero is not a prefect nor vampire hunter,but he does learn about them in later chapters. I think I want to make this a little Creepy chapter, but i'm not sure so stay tuned in and find out!

Chapter 5: Getting To Know Him

Zero sighed, he was yet again forced to go shopping for Cross. Zero looked at the types of apples, in the market. Red apples, Granny Smith's, Crab apple's (which are fucking delicious!) etc. He had already gotten the rest of his goods, he now just needed apples to satisfy his craving.

Zero grabbed five red apples and paid the cashier. As he was leaving, Zero fished in the bag for an apple not paying any attention to where he was going, and ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ooff! Sorry, I-It's you!" Zero exclaimed looking at the brunette man, lying underneath him. The brunette looked at him, "Hello Kiryuu, would you like to get off of me or stay in this compromising position?" He asked. Zero flushed, and Kaname found that he liked that color on the other male. "Umm, yeah" Zero mummbled as he scrambled off the brunette. "Your, um...Kaname Kuran right?" Zero asked, as he and the male next to him picked up the food he had just bought.

"Yes" Kaname replied. "Well Kuran, would you like an apple?" Zero asked, once they were standing with Zero holding his groceries. "No" came Kaname's relpy. Zero shrugged, and gave a big chomp into the apple, juices running down his chin. Before Kaname could get a dirty thought, he rushed off, but not before he heard Zero mutter "Bastard, and here I was trying to be nice".

When Kaname was gone, Zero continued his way home, munching on his apple. When Zero walked in, he was bombarded by Cross. "Zero your back!" He exclaimed. "No I was ubducted by aliens" Zero said sarcasm in his voice. "But your here-" Cross started.

"Just shut up, you've already put me in a bad mood" Zero said making his way into the kitchen to put the food away. "Hurtfull" Came Cross's reply.

After Zero was finnished in the kitchen, he went up to his room, not feeling very hungry. Zero layed down on his bed, instantly falling alseep.

_*Zero's Dream*_

_ Zero walked around a beautiful meadow. The only problem was...it was white. Everything was white (different colors of white, so you can tell what each thing was), save for the sky. _

_"Hello? Hello-o?" Zero called out, to no one, not expecting an answer. "Hello Zero" Came a reply, behing him. Zero whirled around, and saw a man dressed in black. "Wh-who are you?" Zero asked. "You don't remember me Zero? Im hurt" He said in an all familiar voice Zero knew._

_"You" Zero said, narrowing his eyes. "Yes" He-no-It, said smiling. "I want you to stay away from that Kaname character" It said. "You cant make me" Zero snapped. "Oh I can" It said. _

_"You see, I dont own your body, but I own your dreams, your soul. So whatever happens to your mind happens in your dreams, happens to your body. And if you dont stop seeing him, then I will make every night, hell on earth for you. For you see...you are my toy, and soon, I will own your mind and body" It said, and Zero stared at him/it in horror._

_Soon the whole place started to grow fuzzy and fade, and the last thing Zero heard was, "You will be mine, body and soul" before everything faded into nothingness._

_*End Zero's Dream*_

Zero woke up with a loud cry, his chest heaving, and sweat rolling off in beads. Zero shuddered, as he thought of the thing that murdered his family four years ago. Zero shook his head. He needed to go see his brother' grave, and see if he had any clue as to who or what this thing that was stalking him was.

Zero didn't sleep again that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shades Of Gray**

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray. Can they get themselves out of it?

**Beta: **Shadow shadowsong (he is not beta'ing this story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story.

Chapter 6: Talking to a grave

Zero walked slowly in the graveyard, as he came to a tombstone he knew all to well. He read it slowly like he always did.

Ichiru Kiryuu  
Good Friend

Loving Brother

Zero set the flowers down next to the grave, as he sat. "Hey brother" Zero said giving the grave a small smile. "I've missed you. It's boring here without you. Well theres Cross, but he's just a headache waiting to happen" he said.

"I met two knew people, they were weird but okay. In a way".

"I feel so helpless without you here. You'd know what to do, and when to do it" he said looking at the tombstone as he talked, knowing that it wouldnt talk back.

"I remember it used to make me mad when people thought I was the younger brother, when I was really the eldest" Zero said giving off a small chuckle.

"Now when I mention that I have a twin whose dead people look at me with their sad eyes. I dont need nor do I want their sympathy. I just want you back" he said stroking the side of the grave. "I just want you back" he said again.

_'you'll never get him back' _said the voice in his head.

"Shut up" Zero whispered.

_'He's never comming back'_

"Be quiet" Zero said his voice getting a little louder.

_'He wont come back because of you! It's all your fault!'_ it screamed in his head, as sobs wracked his body. Zero knew that this was the reaction the voice wanted. To see him wither and cry. Well it got what it wanted.

Zero snivled a bit more before he got it under controll. "You must think i'm pathetic, Ichiru" Zero mummbled as he wiped his eyes.

"I'll go then Ichiru. Untill next time" Zero said getting up and walking out of the graveyard, not felling the deadly aura a ways away.  
_

well? R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Shades Of Gray**

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray. Can they get themselves out of it?

**Beta: **Shadow shadowsong (he is not beta'ing this story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story.

Me: I am so SORRY! I was temporarily disconnected (though it seemed for life) from my internet. I had no FF, no FB(facebook), no Megiddo (RPG game real fun).

For all of my reviewers I am so Happy you all liked my story. I also have 2 more new fics going on so if you havent already, I would love it if you read them.

Well here we go! Hopefully I havent lost my muse for this one cuz I really like it.  
_

Chapter 7:

_Shrill screams echoed off the walls followed by sickening sounds of bones being crushed. Maniacle laughter followed, as the screaming came to a stand still. _

_"Little boys, come out come out where ever you are" the monster said, the sounds of it's boots hitting the floor were getting closer, and the two boys huddled closer into the wall together. Trying to dissapear._

_"This big bad wolf wont hurt you. He just wants to eat you up!"._

Zero jerked out of his bed, breathing hard and wide awake. Sweat drenched his face, and his eyes darted around the room.

Searching for anything out of place. He found nothing. Sighing he fell back onto his bed with a small 'thud', as he looked at the white cealing.

Zero looked at his watch, and glared daggers at it. He wasnt supposed to wake up untill after nine and it was only fifteen to eight. With a growl he pulled himself out of bed, and sttumbled to the bathroom.

Minutes later he came out in just a pair of pants, and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Throwing on a black sweater on he finnished brushing his teeth. Zero left his room a little past eight.

As he walked down he smelled the familiar scent of coffee, and he gave a sad smile. His father used to make that exact brand coffee every morning.

"Oh good morning Zero!" Kaien chirped hapily as he peeked his head out of the kitchen with two cups of hot coffee in his hand, "Mornin" he mummbled, and the blonde chuckled, handing him one of the mugs, the silverette taking it gratefully.

"I need you to go into town today Zero" Kaien said. "Big surprise" Zero answered. "I need you to go pick up a package, and while your at it you can buy yourself more books".

At the word books Zero seemed to pirk up a bit. Downing the rest of his drink Zero quickly got ready, and left. Leaving Kaien smiling, still in the kitchen and drinking his coffee.  
~ ~

Kaname sighed and burrowed deeper into the pillows of his large bed. It wasnt like him to wake up so early, but it was probably because of the smell of something burning, filling his nose. Finally looking at the door and glaring he yelled.

"Yuuki!"

When there was no response Kaname got up from his warm bed, clad in only his pyjama bottoms and left the room, traveling down to the kitchen. "Why, little sister, why wake me up?" Kaname asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

All he heard was a "whoopsie" from her, as she tried to stop the smoke from comming out of the oven. Kaname glared at his sister before walking quite sleepily back to his room and back under the covers.

"Stupid smoke. Stupid over sensitized sences. Stupid everything" Kaname mummbled as he drifted off to sleep again.  
~~~~

Zero was quite happy. He had gotten the package Cross had wanted and he had gotten the books he wanted. All was well as he made his way home.

"Got your package!" Zero yelled when he walked into the living room. "Oh goodie!" came Kaien's squealed reply as he ran into the room.

"This came for you" Cross said handing Zero an envelope before walking-more like running- away with his package. Zero walked up to his room with his new books and the weird envelope.

Setting the books down Zero looked at the envelope. "No return adress" he said before opening in. Inside was a large peice of white paper. Zero took one look at it and screamed.

He ran to one of the corners of his room and tried to press himself further into came running in, at the sound of Zero's scream. He picked up the white sheet and looked at it.

Printed in fine black ink in the middle of the page was,

**PEEK-A-BOO I SEE YOU**  
_

So how did you like it? Again im sorry for the long wait for chapter update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shades Of Gray**

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero wont let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray. Can they get themselves out of it?

**Beta:**Shadow shadowsong (he is not beta'ing this story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story.

Zero screamed. Flinging the piece of paper away he scrambled into the corner, pressing himself into the crevice hoping to just disappear. "Zero?" Kaien called as he flung the door open. He found the silverette shaking in the corner. "Zero, are you alright?" he asked softly. Zero said nothing; he just continued to shake. It was then that Cross noticed the piece of paper lying on the floor. Picking it up his eyes widened considerably when he read what was written. Kneeling next to the silverette, Kaien looked at him. He didn't try to hug him knowing that it would just frighten him further. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from finding you" he said softly, before he walked out with the paper, leaving Zero there shaking in the crevice of the corner. Alone.

Zero stayed there for a while, staring out his eyes seeing but at the same time not seeing. It was many minutes more before he mustered up the strength to stand up and drag himself to the bed. It was then that he let loose the sobs that had been threatening to break through.

Kaname walked through the mansion, weaving past the servants, and into the living room. There he saw Yuuki and he glared. "You're still not mad about that are you?" she asked trying to look pitiful and failing. "Yes I'm still mad about that" he said, as he stared at her. "I told you I was sorry!" she wailed. Kaname said nothing.

Suddenly she brightened up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said. Kaname gulped. "what?" he said warily. "Cross called and asked if we wanted to spend the day with Zero! He's going out today so Cross thought we could all go along!" she said excitedly. Kaname was silent for a moment. "I do have a lot of stuff to do Yuuki…" he started, and Yuuki –per say- deflated like a balloon. "If you help me with some of it tonight then I guess I could go" he said and Yuuki bounced back up. "Really? Oh thank you! I'll go and tell Kaien right now!" she squealed, before running off.

Kaname sighed. He really did have a lot of work to do, but if it meant seeing the silverette again he would gladly put off anything.

He was silent the entire time Yuuki dragged on with her chatter as she dragged him to Kaien Cross's house, but he perked up when he saw the silverette waiting for him. Even Yuuki saw it.

Zero walked next to Kaname, the brunette who had been haunting his dreams. Well the other brunette. Then there was that creepy one. Yuuki happily chatted their ears off as they walked._ 'Please seal your lips'_ both males wished. "Oh and then she was all like 'take this bitch!" and then the other one was all like 'I don't think so!' and slapped her. I thought it was the funniest thing" she said laughing. "And then there was this time when-"

"Yuuki!" Kaname said. She stopped and flushed. "Sorry" she said, sealing her lips. Zero mentally sighed. "Um, I need to go in here for a sec" Zero mumbled. Kaname nodded, and the silverette walked in. Yuuki grinned and nudged him. "Stop it" he hissed, and pink flitted over his cheeks. When Zero returned, the pink was gone but Kaname was still highly embarrassed. They continued in silence. "So Zero when did you meet Kaien?" Yuuki asked, thinking it an innocent question. Kaname felt Zero stiffen beside him, and he looked at Yuuki giving her a look that clearly told her she was treading on angry water. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's none of my business!" she said. "It's….fine" he muttered, relaxing. "He found me after….." he took a breath. "After my parents…after my parent were….murdered" he said stopping in front of a door. "I have to go in here" he said vanishing into the store.

Kaname looked at her, and she looked as if she were about to cry. "Nii-sama" she said her voice wavering. "I know" he murmured softly. They continued their trip in silence, Zero only speaking when he told them they were stopping.

Zero stood on his steps, with bags in his arms. Yuuki had already started walking after saying good-bye. "Um, thank you" Zero said. Kaname bowed his head. "Your welcome. I am truly sorry my sister asked such a thing" he said. "It's alright" Zero said softly. Kaname nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Kaname" he heard. Kaname turned around to see Zero halfway into the door. "I had a nice time" he said before vanishing into the house. Kaname smiled softly, and turned to catch up with walked in silence, content on just feeling each others presence.

"Yoou liike hiim"

"Yuuki!"

So how was that? Lol. Wow my writing has gotten better. Do you think it has. Hit me with a reply and tell me if it has or not. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Shades Of Gray**

**Chapter: **9

**Rating:** T. May change later in story.

**Summary:** Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero won't let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray. Can they get themselves out of it?

**Beta: **Nope, not this time guys. Mistakes, are all my own.

** Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story. I just own the thought and positions :P

So I noticed that I have 28 reviews. Let's see if I can get-let's say 55 reviews by the time that this FanFic is finished and I post up one of my new-err story chapters earlier than planned.

The challenge has started!

Zero sighed once again resting his check, open palm on his hand as he watched the commercials flick one by one on his television. Kaien looked at him. "You've been sighing an awful lot lately, do you have a belly-ache?" he asked (Tch. A belly-ache Cross? xD). Zero's eyes traveled from the television to him. "No, I'm alright" he said. _I guess._ Cross looked at him a little more. "If you say so" he said. _I can see you're not fine, but how do I get you to show it?_

Zero continued to fiddle and fidget in his seat until he was in what Cross would peg as an uncomfortable position. Zero had his legs in what looked like a lopsided pretzel leaning against the arm rest of the recliner he was sitting in; followed by his head hanging over the other side with his neck turned to the TV.

Finally after much fussing and fidgeting, Zero stood up. "I'm going upstairs" he said, and without much thought to what the other male would think, he left. He boarded the stairs two at a time, and it was seconds later that he opened the door to his room. Zero wanted to glower at the plainness of his room, but didn't. It was all he needed in life; and all he needed of Cross.

Zero flopped down onto his bed with little grace on his part. His violet eyes stared at his ceiling as he willed his body to shut down.

And then he dreamed.

_"Nii-san! Nii-San wake up!" a childish voice cried out in happiness. Said 'Ni-san' just groaned and covered himself further in the mass of blankets and pillows. "Wake up! ~" the voice came again. "Ichiru~" the other one whined, "Go away!" he cried. "But Zero! Come on!" Ichiru said, jumping up and down next to him, jolting him every time his little feet came in contact with the mattress. Zero rolled over._

"_What!" he hissed. "Look, it's snowing!" his twin cried pointing to the window, which was covered in fluffy white snow. Zero smiled; a real one as he tore out of bed and to the window. Arms wrapped around him as his twin came closer. "Let's make a snow-man Zero!" he cried, and they both burst into a fit of giggles._

Zero went to turn around to meet his twin's eyes, and the moment he did so, the seen changed.

_Red. _

_Blood._

_And Ichiru's lifeless eyes staring into his own._

Zero woke up screaming.

Kaien shifted on Zero's bed; staying close to the shaking silverette. When he had heard Zero's scream, it sounded more distraught than usual. It had sent him running to the silverette's room faster than normally thought possible. "Are you sure you're alright Zero?" he asked. Zero looked at him. "Yes" he replied, lying through his teeth. Cross looked at him, before he slowly got up and left, leaving the door open so that the light from the hall could shine in. Zero looked at where the man who had raised him left before he looked at his feet. Zero released a broken sob. He was not okay and he knew it.

_**Yes. Push them all away. And come to me.**_

Zero turned in his sleep, grimacing slightly.

_The dream monster grabbed his upper arms in an unbreakable grip, as he slammed the silverette into a tree. Said tree just shuddered and groaned under the stress it was receiving. So did Zero. "Submit!" he hissed. "N-never" Zero said weakly, only to cry out in pain when his arm was suddenly twisted behind his back. "I can make this more painful if you don't; but if you do, I can make it even more pleasurable" the man/monster purred out, reaching down to cup the silverette's flaccid member in his palm through his night clothes. Zero's eyes widened, and he started to struggle. "I will NOT be your whore!" he spat._

_The monster's eyes narrowed into slits in anger. "Then try and cover this up in the world when you're awake!" he growled, before letting his arm draw back. The slap to Zero's face knocked his head back fast enough to most likely give him whiplash. Letting Zero slide down the tree; he delivered a kick to his midsection. Zero gasped in pain, letting his arms curl around his stomache protectively._

_With that, the dream world faded._

Zero woke up gasping, only to curl over in pain. He staggered to his bathroom, only to let out a strangled cry as he looked at himself in the large mirror. A bruise was forming on his cheek where the monster had slapped him. But that wasn't the worst of the damage. Half the side of his stomache and chest had big and small purple bruising blotches; and most likely a cracked rib or two.

Limping back out to the bedroom, he slowly put on a shirt.

He didn't want it to ride up like all of the button-down ones he owned, so he chose one that fit to all of his muscles. It was tight v-cut shirt. Wincing, he bent down to slip on a pair of skinny jeans. His favorite pair. The ones with all of the Zero-made holes in them. Limping back to the bathroom, Zero pulled out all of the hidden make-up he had bought the first time this had started to happen. Being a male, it was highly damaging to his pride to have to resort to this; but it was better than walking around sporting a huge bruise on your cheek.

Quickly, but gently smearing the concealer onto the formed bruise, he set to work on making it disappear.

About an hour later Zero slowly made his way down stairs. Cross looked at him. "You must have been tired, you slept the entire day away" he said. Zero's eyes bugged._ The entire day?_ "Are you hungry?" he asked. "Not for any of your food" Zero replied, and Cross laughed. _I probably wouldn't have been able to eat anyway, I've lost my appetite._

"I'm going to walk around town. I feel antsy" he said slipping on his coat, while forcing away the grimace that wanted to show.

When Zero was gone, Kaien dropped all of his things, and made a dash to the phone. It only rang twice before someone answered.

'_Kuran Kaname speaking'_

"Kaname, it's Cross. We need to talk about Zero" he said, hands gripping the phone until his knuckles turned white

'_What about him?'_

Kaname now sounded interested. Kaien sighed. Only Kaname Kuran was interested when a pretty boy was in the picture. God that sounded so creepy to Kaien.

"We need to do something. The man from his dreams is starting to get violent" he said, thinking to when he just saw Zero with concealer on. And the wince on his features he was desperately trying to hide. Zero must have been in a lot of pain to do such a bad job at hiding the marks that were of course littering his body.

'_Is it a vampire?' he asked._

"Yes, a normal human would not be able to enter someone's dreams Kaname" Cross said in a 'duhh,' voice.

"_Do you know the rank?" came the reply._

Kaname was obviously ignoring that last comment from the hyperactive blonde man.

"It is probably a high ranking noble or pureblood" Kaien replied, and he heard the sharp intake of breath on the other line.

'_How are we going to protect him, if we have to hide ourselves? He doesn't even know of his heritage' Kaname said, referring to his pureblood status and the boy's hunter status._

"We will do what we can and if we must reveal ourselves…." He paused, "Then so be it".

Shit. I know that was a short chapter, but I'll make it up to you because the next one is going to be long. I hope.


	10. Chapter 10-Author Note

Okay so this is a listen up. I know that I have NOT updated in for ever. But I actually have a liable explanation this time. (Me? An excuse that'll work? Wow right?) Okay so I was working on the next chapter for **I've Loved You For A Thousand Years** and then suddenly I got an error pop up and it exited me out very quickly. When I got back into Word all of my **NINE PAGES** were gone. All of it!

Poof~ Except for one sentence and 21 pages full of** SQUARES**. I can honestly tell you I came this close *shows no space between fingers* to throwing my computer at the wall. But then I wouldn't be able to update, so I have started to write it again-be happy I'm bothering, I was so pissed-and to keep you amused I ask you one thing.

So for my story **To Love A Hunter**, I have a scene-of which I will not reveal- where Kaname's little rag tag close nit group get's to meet Zero's other friends at a _–name's place-_ where he _–name's things- _and I need help with the names because I am having a brain fart and cannot think of any good names. I would like to have two female names and four male names. So if you could, hit me with a reply to this-**this will be updated on every chapter**- and tell me the names you would like. I will choose the ones that I like and they will be in the new chapter-may I add that chapter may not come for a while-.

Next up is…I am having a bit of trouble with my **All the Stronger** (IchiGrimm) fic. I know the slight start of the plot, but had a coffee error where I did not get coffee to my brain fast enough and forgot what I wanted. As soon as I remember what it is I wanted to add there will be a chapter update.

For my **Memories Forgotten Memories ReWritten**, I did start it over again, but I have decided that if enough people want it, I will also continue and finish that last version. Though it will mostly be me finishing something. The new version will be uncut and finished til' the end.

For **Shades of Gray**. I have not forgotten about it, I just got sidetracked. ^^; So I will of course finish it and I hope to continue it once I get the chapter for **ILYFATY **up.

Now last but not least, my second favorite fic in my mass of collectibles; **Once in A Blue Moon**. For the next chapter as it said in the last one, Kaname will be taking Zero out on a date. What would you like to see? Some instant kissy kissy? With some of the Day class following our lovely couple? Or would you like to see a hopelessly romantic and sappy date where at the end Kaname just leaves one kiss on our irresistible uke's lips? Or I just might write them both up and give you both, hmm? So once you all see this I hope to see my inbox starting to fill up, because I love and enjoy talking to my loveable reviewers, that and I need some idea's. Help me out here!

Because if you don't I will wither away and die. And then how will you get your updates? xP


	11. Chapter 11

Shades Of Gray

Chapter:10 (the real one)

Rating: T. May change later in story.

Summary: Kaname has always separated himself from others. Zero won't let go of the past. Together they form Shades of Gray. Can they get themselves out of it?

Beta:Nope, not this time guys. Mistakes, are all my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I am about to use in this story. I just own their thoughts and the positions I put them in :P

A/N: Yay! I'm back you guys! :D Happiness for all! *dodges rotting tomato* Now that's not very nice *dodges rotten cabbage* Okay! I'm sorry! DX Please excuse my absence. I know I said that I would update I've Loved You For A Thousand Years, but what you need to know is that the Doctor always lies. x) Doctor Who quote of the day! That was rule one, now how about 2-10? Lol, so here is the next chapter for Shades of Gray, and I hope that I'll update ILYFATY next but who knows now.

I would like you to tell me what you want updated next to I can quench your thirst for my stories and sink you fangs into them quite hungrily. :) Now onward to the story!

* * *

Kaname sat in his office mulling over what Cross had told him not hours before. Now from what he was told and found out he could not distance himself from the boy like he had planned. And it was _not_ because he was attracted to the other. It was because he was a Kiryuu he reminded himself.

He sighed. "Why must I always concern myself with a Kiryuu?" he complained to himself.

* * *

Zero blearily rubbed at his eyes.

He had not gotten a decent night's sleep in a couple of days after the incident in his dreams, and now he sluggishly moved through the halls in his home to the kitchen to try and see if he could eat anything. Cross looked at him in worry, as he had not ventured out of his room until now. "Zero this is enough. You haven't gone anywhere for an entire week, its high time you get out" he said and Zero looked at him startled.

If Zero was this startled from just his voice then he was going to be absolutely livid. "Kaname has a business meeting out of town for a couple of weeks. You're going with him" he said, and Kaien watched as Zero's eyes widened comically and the coffee cup he had been holding smashed to pieces when he dropped it.

"You're making me _what_?" he asked, and Cross thought he looked more frightened than angry. "You need to get out more. You're acting like I was in my younger years" he replied.

Zero's mind was racing. _Whatwillhappentomenow?_ He thought thinking back to what happened in his dream state not to long ago. "I-I'm not going with him. I won't. He doesn't talk to me at all and he looks mean" Zero said, and Cross gave him a pointed look blatantly saying that he didn't come up with a good enough excuse.

"Zero I don't care what you think of him, you're going. He's the only way you will get outside. You're going and that's that" Cross said and Zero glared at him defiantly.

* * *

True to his word, he forced Zero out of the house all packed and ready to go.

Both Zero and Kaname stared at each other and visibly gulped. Both were dressed casually in faded jeans and a slightly dressy shirt. Zero looked away sharply, but what he didn't notice was that Kaname continued to shamelessly look on as he put his suitcase in the trunk. "Now have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Cross called happily from the door.

_I'm fucked_ both thought in their heads

(A/N: I thought about stopping it here, but I decided to push it and see what else would pop out. Oo Sounds like I'm delivering a baby. XD)

* * *

Turns out Kaname's business trip was a 42 hour drive away. Zero scowled at the window. _I'm going to murder him!_ Zero growled in his head. Kaname looked at the glowering teen for a moment before turning his gaze back on the road. He was driving after all. _Why did Kaien put him in my hands again?_ Kaname asked himself for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Kaname gripped the steering wheel and both gritted their teeth, preparing for the now 40 hour drive ahead.

* * *

Zero grumbled as he tossed his suitcase onto the extra bed, and twisted very suddenly, and hearing many pops along his spine he allowed a small sigh to escape. He turned around to Kaname who was watching him. "So.." he began. "I'll be here for a while sorting out some business matters, you are free to do what you wish while I'm away" Kaname replied. At the words business, Zero looked at him. "You say business, exactly how old are you?" he asked.

Kaname felt a smile tug at his lips but he masked it. "I'm twenty-five" he replied.

(A/N: In the Manga/Anime I heard that he was about 18 years of age, which could be true but I think he's a little older than that. :P Waaay older like what….10,000? XD)

Zero blinked and Kaname could tell he was mentally calculating their age difference. "Six years" he said, and when the silverette looked at him he continued, "You're nineteen right?" he asked.

Zero nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Kaname said as he sat down on his bed. He truly wanted to know. Zero made a face. "So I know how many years are between us when I can nine one one" he replied sarcastically. Kaname let a saucy smile overtake him. "Oh? What were you thinking?" he teased. Zero was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open. He gaped at the brunette before he turned and stormed into the adjoined bathroom, Kaname's smirk following him there.

* * *

Zero stared into the mirror with a blush on his cheeks. His mind strayed to the brunettes smirk _yet again_ and his cheeks darkened. _That…that __**pervert**_ he thought snapping into his mind.

A knock echoed in the bathroom. "Zero I have to leave now for me to be at my meeting at seven. I'll be back most likely by ten or eleven" Kaname's voice ran around him. Zero didn't answer, but he heard the front door close. He waited for five more minutes before he walked into their very spacious hotel room. Now that the brunette haired pervert was gone, Zero took his time viewing the space. It was one of the best rooms available. Zero whistled.

Now Kaname there must have been loaded to afford such an extravagant room.

Zero eyed the flat screen T.V. and the comfy looking bed. After a little thought, he did something very childish. He ran and launched himself at the bed and landed whit a thump and a couple of bounces. Everyone did it, he convinced himself as he grabbed the remote and flicked the teli on.

He instantly began searching for the movie channel, as it was the only thing that he liked watching.

* * *

After a little debate he flicked on one of the newest Red Riding Hood remakes, and settled in watching intently.

Kaname walked in quietly as it was a normal time for humans to sleep. He entered the room just as a scream of terror echoed from the T.V. Kaname flinched as it pierced his sensitive hearing. He walked further into the room to see Zero's fast asleep on his bed, the remote next to him.

Kaname walked over, sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbing the remote; he turned the screaming off. The room was engulfed in blackness, but Kaname could see clearly, his glowing red eyes trained on Zero's still form. He leaned down and sniffed the boys pale neck, his mouth opened revealing aroused fangs and he leaned down inhaling the boys scent through his mouth.

His eyes slid shut as Zero's smell washed over him. His mouth drew closer to his neck, and as his breath ghosted over pale skin, Zero shivered. That seemed to snap the pureblood out of his daze. He drew away quickly, ashamed that he had almost cursed the boy to a life of damnation.

Kaname hurriedly changed into a pair of sleep pants and then he carefully put Zero under the cover of his own bed. Kaname sat down on his bed and he eventually laid down, but he did not shut his eyes for a long time.

Zero had no night terrors that evening.

(A/N: I also thought of ending it here. But then just as I'm about to, I got a great idea for an ending. I love me sometimes. :D This may be the longest chapter I've done for this story. Be happy for me I'm finally breaking out of my writers block!)

* * *

It had been about a week since Kaname had almost drunk form the boy. Though he did not let that get to him, he still tried to get closer to the alluring silverette. Zero still thought the elder a pervert, but he slowly started to open up. If a little bit.

Both were sharing a comfortable silence as they watched a weird little game show, both making wry comments about the show every so often. Shuffling outside the door made them look up in confusion. "Are you expecting anyone?" Zero asked slowly, and Kaname shook his head as he got up.

Walking over to the door he opened it to find no one out there except for a small red box. Kaname bent down to closer inspect it. _'Zero'_ it read as he picked it up and brought it inside.

"Were you expecting something?" Kaname asked feeling suspicious. Zero shook his head, but took the box anyway. He grabbed both ends of the bow and pulled. It unwrapped easily, and he slowly lifted the lid off. Zero held his breath and Kaname did also; both were feeling dread in the pit of their stomachs.

Zero gave off a confused look as he pulled out a red cape with a hood. "What the hell?" he said. Kaname gave off a quiet snicker. "There's something else" Zero said and he pulled out a little tape recorder. Kaname took it before he pressed play.

A voice that Zero thought he would never hear again, came through the speaker, and the red cape he was holding dropped out of his fingers in shock.

"_Hey there little red riding hood, you sure are looking pretty good; you're everything that a big bad wolf would want"_

* * *

_To be continued…_

So how did you guys like it?

The ending lyrics are from the song Little Red Riding Hood by Bowling For Soup.

A/N: Yay! I'm back you guys! :D Happiness for all! *dodges rotting tomato* Now that's not very nice *dodges rotten cabbage* Okay! I'm sorry! DX Please excuse my absence. I know I said that I would update I've Loved You For A Thousand Years, but what you need to know is that the Doctor always lies. x) Doctor Who quote of the day! That was rule one, now how about 2-10? Lol, so here is the next chapter for Shades of Gray, and I hope that I'll update ILYFATY next but who knows now.

I would like you to tell me what you want updated next to I can quench your thirst for my stories and sink you fangs into them quite hungrily. :) **(I am putting my Authors note's on the top and bottom as most of you tend to not read the top, so if I put it on the bottom too, then you will most surely see it).**

Now the story is really kicking into high gear! :) I am happy with how this is turning out. There is going to be some real angst in this fic so I hope you're ready for it! ~


End file.
